The Doctor in Danville
by Rainpath12
Summary: The Doctor lands somewhere on Earth in the early twenty first century, where he instantly meets two boys. Hoping to impress, and rekindle their imaginations, he tells them he's been to space. What a surprise when he finds out they've been there too— multiple times, in fact! Shockingly enough, he finds out there's little he's done, that they haven't done also. Current Doctor: 11


The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS and looked around. He saw a big tree full of green leaves and a drawing board with several blueprints.

"So where did you bring us this time." Amy asked rhetorically as she and Rory stepped out.

"We're definitely on Earth." The Doctor concluded, "In a first world country, somewhere in the early twenty first century."

"So you don't even know." Clarified Amy.

"I didn't say that!" The Doctor started to reply, but was cut off by voices.

"... You're right, Ferb! If we make the walls out of jello, then..." The voice was cut off as the owner caught sight of the Doctor and his two companions. The Doctor saw that the voice belonged to a boy who had a head shaped like a triangle. A taller boy with green hair stood beside him.

"Oh, hi!" The boy with the triangle head called out, "My name's Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb! What brings you to our backyard?"

"Oh, hello then." The Doctor replied, "I'm the Doctor, and these are my companions Amy and Rory. We're just looking around, and happened to park here."

"Oh hey, they're British." Phineas exclaimed, "Just like you, Ferb."

Ferb pulled out an British flag.

"So is this your box?" Phineas asked, pointing at the TARDIS.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor smiled, wanting to impress the two boys, "You won't believe this, it but it's a space ship. I've been to outer space before." He expected to wow the children, to see if they were still young enough to use their imagination. But their response was not what he'd expected.

"So've we!" Phineas exclaimed.

"What?" The Doctor asked, surprised, "You've been to space before?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times!" Phineas remembered, "We made ice cream, visited our star, traveled to a cute planet, surfed asteroids, built an elevator to the moon, and a couple other things. We've gone to space too many times to count!"

"What?" The Doctor replied, "But how?"

"Ferb and I build it all!" Phineas explained. He pulled out Ferb's Log, and showed him the pictures.

The Doctor was speechless.

"Oh, well I bet you haven't met any aliens." He replied smugly.

"Actually, we've met lots of aliens." Phineas contradicted him, "There was Meap, Big Mitch, the aliens at the Shooting Star Milkshake bar, and we switched brains with aliens that tried to take over the world in our bodies, but our older sister Candace got them to switch back using square dancing."

"Oh," the Doctor was thunderstruck, but after all, he had done something they probably hadn't. "Well, I've actually traveled through time." He thought this would amaze them.

"We fixed a time machine at the museum, and got chased by a T-Rex, but also went to the future." Phineas said excitedly.

The Doctor was kind of annoyed at this point.

"Well, I have something that's... _bigger on the inside!_ " The Doctor exclaimed dramatically as he flung the door to the TARDIS wide open.

"It's just a little British Sci-fi technology." Ferb replied as he held up pictures of the SHEDquarters.

"Oh, well, I have a crazy redhead companion!" Protested the Doctor.

"Who're you calling crazy?" Amy asked angrily.

"So do we!" Phineas replied, "... of sorts..."

"Who are _you_ calling a companion?!" Candace demanded from up in her room.

"I've saved the entire world!" Shouted the Doctor.

"We saved the Earth from plunging into new Ice Age!" Phineas replied happily, remembering the time they almost lost summer.

"I've battled big metal robots than can fly and shoot lasers!" continued the Doctor, thinking about the Daleks.

"Same here!" Phineas replied excitedly, somehow remembering the Normbots from the second dimension.

"I've visited an alternate universe where there was a a super emotional scene!" The Doctor cried, remembering Rose.

"That happened to us too." Phineas replied, somehow remembering Perry sneaking away, and saying he used to think he couldn't spell "platypus" without "us."

"I had to save people from being turned into other creatures!" The Doctor protested, thinking of the Cybermen, and the creepy doll Amy got turned into once.

"We had to save Danville from an army of Pharmacists." Phineas remembered.

"Well, have you encountered cracks that when you get sucked into them, nobody remembers you ever existed?" The Doctor demanded, sure that there was no way these two boys had seen anything like _that_.

" _We_ got sucked into them once." Phineas recounted, as he remembered when he and Ferb disappeared.

"Well, well!" The Doctor struggled to find something he'd done that these two humans hadn't.

"I have a fez!" He exclaimed, pointing to the hat on his head.

"We have a fez dispenser!" Phineas smiled, breaking the fourth wall and remembering the Temple of Juatchadoom.

The Doctor was thunderstruck. He hadn't thought it was possible that anyone, let alone humans, or even _children_ , could do all that.

They all stared at each other.

Then Phineas spotted Perry.

"We also have a platypus." Phineas said.

There was another pause.

"I'm done." The Doctor threw his hands up and stormed into the TARDIS.

"I think you broke the Doctor." Amy replied.


End file.
